<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Wine Shenanigans by mysticalmusicwhispers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044152">Sweet Wine Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmusicwhispers/pseuds/mysticalmusicwhispers'>mysticalmusicwhispers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, but all the main 8 are there, main characters are gonna be america france and england</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmusicwhispers/pseuds/mysticalmusicwhispers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is disgusted by Alfred's taste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; France (Hetalia), England &amp; France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Wine Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by <a href="https://justhetaliathings.tumblr.com/post/183488806345/america-only-drinks-sickeningly-sweet-wine-it">a headcanon</a> from tumblr: "America only drinks sickeningly sweet wine. It makes France want to cry."</p><p>(Reposted from my <a href="mysticalmusicwhispers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>, written on a whim for kicks lol)<br/>Feedback is welcome and appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Francis! I’m hosting a small get together with a couple other nations on Wednesday! You wanna come?”</p><p>France turned around. The world meeting had just ended, and he was about to exit the room with the other nations when he heard America calling him. When he heard what Alfred wanted, he grew slightly nervous, although he tried not to show it. The last time he’d been to one of Alfred’s so-called “get togethers”, it had ended with all the nations getting so drunk they’d ended up in the same bed in the morning (hopefully nothing frisky had happened).</p><p>“…What are you planning to do in this… get together?” He asked cautiously.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just going to be a fun little party! Y’know, with a small dinner and drinks and all that! I’ve already invited the Axis and the rest of the Allies, and most of them have agreed to come! Join us, it’ll be awesome!”</p><p>Francis had to admit it didn’t sound awful. But still… he couldn’t be too sure.</p><p>“So, just a small dinner and drinks? Nothing… too wild?”</p><p>“Oh, heck no! Not like last time… hehe… That was a little too out of control, even for me.”</p><p>Thank god he was being conservative this time. Francis thought he’d give Alfred a chance. He’d at least be able to tease eyebrow Arthur at the party, if nothing else came of it, and a little break from his nation duties didn’t sound bad.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll arrive at your house, Wednesday?”</p><p>“Yep! 6:30 sharp, and you don’t need to bring anything!”</p><p>“That sounds good. See you then, Alfred.”</p><p>“Cool beans! This is going to be the best party EVER!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wednesday, 6:28 PM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Hey, Francis! Ooh, fancy outfit, huh? Anyway, glad to see you! Come in!” Alfred beckoned him in, dressed in a casual dark grey suit and black khakis. As Francis stepped over the threshold, he could see a sliver of the dining room where the “party” was supposed to be held; it looked pleasantly decorated, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that emitted warm yellow light, and a cream colored tablecloth. It really looked like it would be much better than last time. As Francis walked past the door, he spotted two pairs of leather shoes placed neatly on the floor mat, and he stopped. </p><p>“Alfred?” He saw the other country turn around curiously.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Should I take off my shoes? I have another pair I can put on inside.” He saw Alfred’s face puzzle over in confusion, his eyebrows wrinkling, before he replied cheerily, </p><p>“Yeah sure! I don’t really care, to be honest. Ludwig and Kiku asked me that too.”</p><p>Francis slipped his shoes off and placed them neatly on the floor mat, next to the two pairs that were already there. The larger pair, made of black leather, must have been Ludwig’s; the smaller reddish tan ones were Kiku’s.</p><p>When they’d walked into the dining room, Francis saw, as expected, Kiku and Ludwig standing at a small coffee table, talking quietly. They greeted him politely, and moments later, he’d joined their conversation about the terms of the newest international trade deal. Over the next couple of minutes, the rest of the nations trickled in, and by the time Alfred had led Yao and Ivan to the others, it was already 6:32.</p><p>“Alright everybody! Glad to see you all here! If y’all want to talk amongst yourselves for the next couple of minutes, the food’ll be ready shortly! Enjoy yourselves and get ready for the best night ever!” Francis noticed Yao and Arthur rolling their eyes, and he smirked. It’d be interesting to see how the night panned out; the Allies rarely got along with each other, and with Feliciano and Ludwig thrown in the mix, it would probably be a matter of time before the whole event exploded.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>6:54 PM</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They were all seated at the round table, waiting for Alfred to bring out the food. So far, the dinner had actually gone fairly smoothly; Alfred and Ivan had only exchanged cold glares instead of spiteful words or hammering fists, Arthur had been surprisingly civil to Francis, Yao hadn’t bored anyone to death with long winded rants, and Feliciano hadn’t broken down in tears yet. Francis didn’t have any qualms that Kiku would act up at all; he was usually the calm, composed one, and Ludwig seemed to think everyone was still sane enough that he didn’t have to yell at them. On the whole, it looked like the dinner would actually be okay.</p><p>Alfred had gone into the kitchen to finish the first course, and he walked back into the dining room with a bottle of nondescript wine and a plate of stuffed mushrooms.</p><p>“Sorry for taking a bit long, gentlemen, but I present to you the first course! If you would give me your glasses?” He took all the empty glasses and made quite a show of generously pouring the wine into each, handing them back to their owners with a flourish. Francis accepted his with a quiet “Thank you”, and raised it to his nose, smelling it. He could discern whiffs of lychee, candied fruit, and figs. That was strange, as he’d been expecting the smells of fresh fruit like apples, which would have been from a white wine. Maybe Alfred had procured a bottle of wine he wasn’t familiar with. He raised the bottle to his lips, and took a carefully measured sip. The taste almost made him gag, and he forced himself to swallow the whole thing before hastily taking a stuffed mushroom and shoving it down his throat to clean his palate. The wine was sweet! It tasted like awful dessert wine, which should be served at the end of a meal, if at all! He looked incredulously at his glass in disgust. He hadn’t thought Alfred would enjoy <em>that</em>.</p><p>“Alfred?”</p><p>“Francis? Can I get you something?”</p><p>“Oh, no. It’s just, may I see the wine bottle you poured from?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure!” Alfred grabbed the bottle, which was sitting in front of him on the table, and passed it to Francis. Francis turned it over until he was looking at the label, which said <em>Finest Quality Dessert Wine</em>. He couldn’t believe it. Alfred really liked <em>sweet wine</em>?! He couldn’t be <em>that</em> uncultured?! Maybe Arthur had fostered that habit; after all, Alfred had been raised on the poorest excuse for cooking ever seen. So Francis turned to the bushy eyebrowed man on his left, intending to get to the root of where in God’s good name Alfred had learned to <em>like</em> sweet wine.</p><p>“Arthur?”</p><p>“What do you want, frog?” Francis raised his eyebrows slightly at the gibe, but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Did you ever serve Alfred wine when he was little? Or really, at any time when he was under your care?”</p><p>“No. I only brought him out for beer once, and he didn’t even drink a lot before I had to carry him home. I guess you could say he was too young to take much.” Arthur shrugged, then took a stuffed mushroom and chewed it thoughtfully. “I always managed his diet carefully when I was with him. He always had a bit of a sweet tooth though, with the amount of times I caught him trying to sneak sugar out of the cupboard. Well, look how heavy he’s gotten, and that much shouldn’t be a surprise.” Arthur glowered slightly at Alfred, now seated next to Japan and chatting merrily away about some new video game. He turned his attention back to Francis after a moment and said, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Have you tasted the wine yet?” Arthur shook his head.</p><p>“Well, try it!” The other man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he nonetheless raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. Francis watched closely. </p><p>“So? You don’t think it tastes revolting?”</p><p>“No. It tastes perfectly fine to me. Obviously, tea would be better than this stuff,” Arthur waved his hand vaguely at the glass of wine, “but it isn’t bad for Alfred’s food.” Francis stared. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised; Arthur’s taste buds had probably been dulled by the hundreds of years he’d had to eat his own awful cooking, but still! Anyone would be able to taste how putrid the wine was! He looked around, trying to see if his fellow nations had also tried the wine. Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, and Ivan hadn’t touched their glasses, and Feliciano, who should have been just as much a wine connoisseur as Francis, had finished half his glass already, with no apparent effects. Francis sighed. He had to ask Alfred, as weird as the question might be.</p><p>“Alfred, what wine do you usually drink?” Alfred’s head turned toward him. He seemed to be caught off guard.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, I guess any is okay, but I like the sweet ones. The other ones are a little too bitter. Why?”</p><p>So it really was his own preference. Francis wanted to cry. He’d never seen someone who was so unrefined in taste, and he was seriously beginning to reconsider whether he should stay for the whole dinner. “Oh, it was nothing. I was just wondering if you regularly drink wines like the one you served us.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, dude! I love the one I poured for you guys, it’s one of my favorite brands!” <em>Mon dieu, he really likes sugar, even in wine!</em></p><p>For the rest of the evening, Francis didn’t touch his glass of wine anymore. He didn’t talk much either. It was entertaining enough just listening to the conversations going on around him, but he still couldn’t shake off the disbelief that Alfred liked sweet wine. It was revolting, to say the least, and when the dinner was over and everyone was leaving, he couldn’t help shaking his head incredulously. He definitely wouldn’t be attending another one of Alfred’s dinner parties anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>